


Early Mornings

by Hekate1308



Series: Balance and New Beginnings [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, definitely no Mick/Dean, it's all about destiel here, it's just talking and character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Sometimes, Dean likes to be the first one up.





	Early Mornings

Dean is the first one up this morning, if you don’t count Crowley (which he doesn’t because someone who doesn’t need to sleep doesn’t get up, period, no matter what the King of Hell thinks).

Sammy has all but given up his early morning runs, preferring to do them in the afternoon or evening instead, and Dean had come to cherish quiet mornings... if he wakes up early, that is.

Still, it’s a nice change in pace from time to time.

Cas, he learned as soon as his angel developed a need for sleep, is not a morning person at all, so it’s Dean’s duty to make sure they have coffee brewing by the time his grumpy boyfriend finds his way into the kitchen. If he deems it too early though, Cas will only huff at the offered drink and tuck Dean back into bed with him.

Those are not bad mornings either, if Dean’s being honest.

Mick of course has his alarm set for 8 am each day, sharp; he suspects it will be a while before he gets out of the schedule the Men of Letters have imposed upon him since he was a child.

That’s okay by him. They have a lot of practice when it comes to rebelling, after all.

Today, though, it’s a quarter to eight when Mick enters the kitchen, fidgeting.

“You alright?” Dean asks.

“Yeah”.                                

_Yeah. Would have been “yes, thank you for asking” a few weeks ago. God knows how much worth the Men of Letters put on this pretend politeness. At least he doesn’t sound like a walking Oxford Dictionary anymore._

 “You sure?”

Mick takes the cup of coffee he offers him and takes a deep breath.

“Do you by any chance know a djinn named Al?”

Oh. So that’s what this is about.                     

“Did he dream-walk into your head last night?”

“I wasn’t aware they could, but it’s logical, I suppose.”

Dean nods.

“He didn’t do anything wrong, did he? He’s usually a pretty cool guy...”

“No, no, he... “wanted to check in””.

Alright, he might be biased, but Mick’s quoty fingers aren’t half as adorable as Cas’. Just saying.

“Apparently he heard about me and wanted to make sure I was genuinely on your side.”

After a pause he adds, “You have a lot of... people looking out for you.”

Dean doesn’t begrudge him the slight hesitation. A few short months ago, every not-human was a monster to him.

“They started piling up at some point” he tells him. “What can I say, you warn them from certain death, people tend to get attached.”

Mick nods, looking down in his coffee.

“I’ve also felt... like I was being watched several times” he admits. “I recall the feeling from meeting Mel, and it’s usually around water... I think she’s spying on me”.

“Why would she? You seemed to get on pretty well.”

It was a memorable visit, Dean will say that.

_“Hey, lovebirds!”_

_They’ve barely made it through the door but Mel’s already waving at them, looking as at home in the swimming pool as a –_

_Well._

_“Hi Mel.”_

_“Figure I’d come and check on you. See how the newest house guest is faring.”_

_She’s so focused on making sure they are all safe – Dean knows that look of seemingly being relaxed while on high alert at the same time, he used to see it in his mirror daily – that she doesn’t even use the old Gaelic ritual. She just comes straight to the point._

_“He was a little shaken that we had to burst him out, but nothing too bad.”_

_“Thanks to yours truly” Crowley adds, appearing next to them._

_Apparently walking was too much work._

_“Ah, the mistress of the waves.”_

_“Your Majesty”._

_“And how are you?”_

_Her gaze, full of age and wisdom and the secrets nature spirits keep, slide over Dean’s face._

_He smiles. He knows it’s a pained smile, but Cas is holding his hand. He’ll be ok._

_“I’m fine.”_

_There was a time when these words were always, invariably, a lie. When they meant “I am not fine in any shape or form, but I know I have to be so things don’t fall apart”._

_But this time is long gone. Has been for so long sometimes it’s difficult to remember that he didn’t always wake up to Cas’ blue eyes looking at him as if he’s the most beautiful soul ever created, Crowley grumpily putting breakfast on the motel room table, Sam happily bouncing in eventually with the news of the day._

_“Really, I – “_

_“I can tell” she says simply._

_Sam and Mick come in._

_“Ah, there he is.”_

_She smiles at Mick._

_“Just wanted to see the newest member of the team and bid him welcome.”_

_There is indeed a welcome there, but a threat too._

_Mick gets it._

“We did. But she’s not... she’s... something else. And she’s very fond of you.”

Dean grins.

“That’s why it’s good to have a boyfriend who speaks Gaelic.”

“No, not just you as a pair. You. Dean Winchester. Al warned me about it too. Don’t betray any of you individually.”

“Yikes. Sounds serious.”

“He’s really alright.”

“That he is. Hasn’t taken a single victim since he was old enough to feed himself.”

“He’s a bit... overenthusiastic, I would say” Mick says, playing around with his cup.

“Once he figured out I wasn’t a threat – “

He takes a deep breath.

“He thought it would be nice to show me my earliest memories.”

Dean frowns. Sammy told him about his and Mick’s talk.

Mick said he never met his parents.

And that means –

Oh, God, Al. Well-meaning, friendly Al, thinking Mick would be so freaking happy.

It sounds just like him, really.

“I never knew what they looked like” Mick breathes.

“Man, that’s gotta be rough. Did Al – “

“He saw my reaction and brought me out of there. I snapped awake.”

“And weren’t able to go back to sleep” Dean finishes.

“You know the feeling, I assume.”

“Yeah”. Dean laughs somewhat bitterly.

“If I’d known what exactly I couldn’t go to sleep over...”

It’s weird now, remembering missing his mother so badly. In a way, he still does – he misses the woman he thought he mourned, misses her warmth, her easily given love.

He had no idea she wasn’t even ready to try and get to know them.

God knows this isn’t easy. But she could have at least tried.

“Do you think about her a lot?” Mick asks suddenly.

Dean raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry”. He laughs. It sounds slightly hysterical.

“I’m just – trying to to – “

Dean decides to cut him some slack. He left his whole world behind because he thought it was the right thing to do, and he just saw his parents for the very first time.

“Of course. Can’t help it. Just wish they were more pleasant thoughts.”

“She’s... Mary is...”

It’s kind of touching how he tries to spin the black-and-white seeing killer they escaped from into something Dean could be proud to call his mother.

Maybe he’s being unfair. That’s what haunts him the most, sometimes. But he’s alright. He has Cas to talk to, and Sam.

“It’s alright. You don’t have to. I made my decision and I haven’t regretted it once.”

Mick’s studying him.

“I was right about you.”

“What do you mean?”

Is he imagining it or is Mick actually blushing?

“Nothing. I – thank you, Dean.”

And he leaves the kitchen.

Oh well.

One thing’s clear.

Mel, Al, their other friends...

They have no reason to worry.

They went into the enemy’s lair and brought back another ally.  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't forgotten Mick called Dean "dangerously seductive" hehehehe.  
> Also not going to lie... If you get Mel/Mick vibes, oh well...


End file.
